


The Begging Game

by oldgodbaby



Series: Scalpel AU [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldgodbaby/pseuds/oldgodbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix isn't particularly happy with the dates Grey sets him up on. (modern AU serial killer series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Begging Game

“Well, we’re a walking cliché,” Felix sauntered into the morgue and sat himself down on an empty autopsy table. He was wearing a tailored suit that served to cover almost all of his tattoos, had taken out all of his piercings and had had his hair neatly combed and gelled back.

Grey pulled her head out of one of the refrigerators to give him a once over; her perpetual smile and deceptively bright demeanour was replaced with raised eyebrows and a slight tilt of her head.

“Wow, that’s not something you see every day. Are you going somewhere?” her smile returned as she approached him and he noticed, for what was probably the thousandth time, the way the underside of her eyes puffed up when she did that.

Her whole face looked welcoming and trustworthy. Add to that her short stature, the fact that she looked far younger than she actually was, and the purple streak in her dark hair that added just the right level of mystery and Emily Grey MD, Pathologist and part time serial-killer was not the first job description that came to mind to any stranger she met. 

Grey rested her palms on Felix’s knees and proceeded to inspect him closely.

“Right, you wouldn’t go through so much effort just to see me, so spill it, who’s the lucky guy?”

Felix mirrored her grin.

“Actually, I was hoping you’d come with me.”

“But it’s such a nice suit! Why would you potentially run the risk of getting blood all over it?”

“I’m not killing anyone tonight, Emily.”

His reply seemed to put Grey at a disadvantage. She stepped back, folding her arms.

“So, why do you want me to come with?”

“Weeell,” Felix jumped off the table, walked a few steps past Grey then leaned back so his face was level with hers. “it’s a bit like a gala dinner, and there’s a target there that my current client wants me to take care of and I sorta need a date to blend in.”

The doctor blinked a few times.

“I set you up just a couple of days ago, and that guy was actually pretty nice even by your unrealistic standards.”

Felix sighed.

“Look, if he can’t have a well natured conversation about the force it takes to bite through a human finger and, funny story, the fact that some people seem to think it takes the same force as biting through a carrot,” Grey winced in annoyance, “then he’s obviously not the right kind of guy for me.”

"I’ll be more creative next time, then."

"Just, come on," Felix continued, almost talking over Grey, "One date. For me. Please? Pretty please? I won’t even touch you inappropriately.”

“Oh? That’s great for you, but I’m not making any promises. I assume you have a dress in your car?”

“You know me far too well.”

“I could know you better but you would need to let me open you up.”

“So getting that bullet out of my abdomen doesn’t count for anything?”

Grey’s laughter reverberated through the empty morgue.

“No, sweetie, it doesn’t.”


End file.
